seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 31
Eien exhaled and crawled out from under Fisker and looked back at him for a moment before repeatedly kicking and stomping on him. "You heavy bastard! How the hell are you just gonna Land on me like that?! Don't you know who I am you worthless garbage! I am a GOD!!" Chrono stood speechless. "That's a little.. Way top harsh don't you think?" "Oh please. You had this mindset once before. Before you realized that you're not the only time lord." Eien looked to Chrono with cold lifeless eyes. "Time cripples ones sensitivity to emotional stress. Now.. The real reason I brought you here.. I know you're plotting against me. I applaud the effort.. But I feel as though it's gone on long enough. I have what I want from the Warlock. Orwell is on my side. All of your allies are falling one by one, and look at my side. The most important thing we've lost so far was Fisker." Chrono cracked a smile. "I see... That's where you're wrong. I felt like I could take you on originally, but now that I'm here I can feel our vast difference in the influence of time. I'm a mere spec within your empire, but this was once my empire. And I plan on taking it right back. You've lost more than just Fisker. Your plan for killing one of our major weapons has been foiled. The mental stress placed on another one has been avoided. Along with keeping Loki on our side, I'd say you've lost quite a bit." Quinn was behind Eien, and slapped the back of his head. "Besides, I'm here, and I'm just as good as you." Eien turned to Quinn and grabbed him by his collar. "You think of yourself highly. I may have been decommissioned for a while, but trust me, I have several techniques that you haven't even thought of. And my current favorite.. Eternity Cannon." A small image of a clock formed in his hand, the hands of the clock started to whir faster and faster before they disappeared and shot out a wave of time blasting Back Quinn. Eien lowered his hand and dropped the scraps of Quinn's clothes. Quinn sat up and held his gut as it steamed. "That's... New." "Please, i'm better at time then the both of you combined! I AM THE GOD OF..." Eien was punched in the face, and he fell over, with Fisker getting up. "I was trying to sleep asshole." "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!" Eien placed a hand on Fisker and opened a time portal pushing him inside. "Bastard! If he wasn't important I would make sure he wouldn't be born." - Fisker was on the island... 100,000,000 years in the last. A t-Rex was behind him, licking its lips, and Fisker cracked his knuckles. "Great, I don't even remember why I'm here." - "Prehistoric bastard." Eien grumbled. Chrono helped Quinn up and looked to Eien. "Eternity Cannon huh? That's gonna be nice to learn." Quinn exhaled and flinched. "Too bad I'll learn it first." Eien laughed, and pointed his hand at Quinn. "Time too..." "BETA KICK!" Beta drop kicks Eien. "Okay, how are all these people getting in this void?!" - Aetas sat on a rock writing in a book. "Hmm.. Who else should I send?.. He doesn't seem to like Faust.. Or should I send Roku instead?" Eien looked over to Roku fighting off several soldiers. "Hmmm... I'll figure it out." - A figure appeared behind Eien, and looked around. "Where the godamn shit am I?" Chrono saw her. "Great, you." "Oh shut up Chrono, and shove it up your ass." Eien stared at the lady. "I have no idea who you are." Fantasia decked Eien. Eien sat up confused. "It seems as though my opponents get weaker and weaker." Fantasia cracked her knuckles. "Is that so? Well I'm glad I came ready to beat your ass." "Beat my ass? Who do you think you are?" "Fantasia mothafucka!" She kicked Eien in the throat, and began to beat him down with her staff. Eien jumped back and spat out blood. "Sea prism stone. Hmm.. So they did manage to make it into weapons. Shit, now I owe Ing money." "Suck on this!" She shoved her staff in Eien's mouth, and kicked him. Eien punched her away from him and spat on the ground. "I'm not against hitting women, if they get in the way. Chrono is this really your last ditch effort?" Chrono sat in a lawn chair sipping a cup of tea. "Yep." He said nonchalantly. "I honestly wouldn't take my eyes off her if I were you. You see what she's wearing? It's basically armor. That punch was the equivalent of a mosquito." "Are you mocking me?" "If I were mocking you I would've did something about your hair. Or told you to eat a sandwich." Quinn snapped his fingers, and Riker came in, with his drill, and stabs Eien. "Personally, I don't even know who you are... But I know you're a threat, and all threats are too be eliminated." Eien looked up to Riker with a blank expression. "You remind me too much of Del. That's a bad thing." Eien grabbed the drill and a clock started to tuck around them aging Both Riker and Eien. They both fell to the ground and Eien coughed up dust before he became himself. Riker was beat up, but got up, and noticed his arm was gone. "Chrono, fix this." "Not my fault you get your arm removed at age 67. I told you not to gamble with her anymore, but did you listen? No!" "NOT WHAT I MEANT! Make me young!!" "That I can do!" Chrono summoned a clock under Riker as the hands began to tick backwards. Eien smirked. "Not gonna let that happen!" Fantasia charged up to Eien and punched him back. "Bastard messed up my hair." She looked to everyone as they stared back at her. "What?!" "Your hair always looks like that." "WHO SAID THAT?!!" Chrono zipped his mouth and grew silent. Riker was turned 42, and had a large scar on his face to his leg, and he was taller, with hair longer and thicker then Fantasia. He cracked his knuckles, and stroked his beard. "Geez, Fantasia, calm down." "NO WAY... Riker?" "Yes. Fantasia, just be calm, and when you're in a perfect sense of zen... Break. When you break... Destroy every single bone and organ in your enemy." "That's... Not an actually bad idea." Chrono folded his arms. "He finds inner bliss when he was 40. So he's gonna be like this for quite a while. Like almost 20 years." "Shut the fuck up! I'm learning how to kick major ass!!" "Next, when you do exolde, make it quick, any longer and things explode. Let me demonstrate." Riker takes a deep breath, and puts his palms together, and huma. He smiles... And then thinks of Tack. "EXPLODE!" He immediately roundhouse kicks Eien so hard, Eien flies from the island, and lands... On another island, 20 miles away. Fantasia tapped her chin. "So if I explode on Damien, I would kick him to another island... Time to test my theory." Fantasia began to hum, and tried to achieve perfect zen, just to kick someone's ass. She achieved it in 9 seconds. "So how you feel?" Riker asked in anticipation. Fantasia slowly opened her eyes and smiled wickedly. "Damien.. Wayward.. Hedgehog.. And. Jericho.. I'm coming to whoop y'all asses!" "Good. I suggest Kent first... I'm still pissed about that grandson bullshit." "Alright.. Only because he took found my hidden stash." "You stash drinks?" "No it was a candy stash. Why does everyone think it's drinks I hide?!" "Because you're a navigator... And all navigators drink. Except for Sweet... Cause he's 14." Fantasia stopped and thought about all the navigators she's ever met. "Huh... I've never noticed." "Probably because of the crew. Rangton drinks because of Tack, I bet." "I started drinking cause of my.... Sisters. By the time I met Kent and the others I've already drank enough alcohol to kill a small elephant." "I'm sorry.." "For what? Them bitches dead. Well except Tempest. But Jericho doesn't need to know that." "Well, I can understand. I began drinking since my parents asked the marines to kill me." "My parents gave me to harpies... Riker before we leave, let's go have a drink." "Sure." The two laughed a little, and Chrono opened a portal. Fisker came out, dragging a dead T-Rex with him. "What I miss?" "Uhh.. Drinks. No you can't come." Fantasia said quickly. "I don't drink, messes with my memories. Wait, why am I holding a T-Rex?" "We don't know. You came here with one..." Fantasia turned to Riker. "He has a few screws loose doesn't he?" Riker stared at Fisker, and was trying to stay calm. "Hello Fisker... Or should I say Brutus Gladius Caesar?" Fisker was shocked, and took a step back. "How did you..." "Don't hide it Brutus. I know. I know everything about you... Traitor." Fantasia exchanged looks between Fisker and Riker before slowly retreating next to Chrono. He pulled out another lawn chair and handed her some popcorn. "Things are about to get real." "Shush!! I wanna hear this!!" Fantasia ordered. "Look, I don't know you..." "But you will Brutus. You betrayed Tack." "I haven't!" "But you will. At that island... When it burns... When the sickle of Justice slaughters the running army... You will choose between Tack and Orwell... And Orwell wins. Because of you... The course of history changes, and effects everything. Because of you, the ROGE empire will lose a tyrant... And elevate him to a god. But you? You will sit at the Throne, and declare the bloodiest war in history." Fantasia dropped her jaw then looked at Chrono. "What did he say?" "War." Chrono yawned. "Things are less surprising when you know the future." "Buzzkill. Hey.. If you know the future, whats with Ryota?" "Shh.. A more interesting story is going on." "Look, I don't know how I could do all this..." "But you will. In not even 2 years, you will start a war that will have more casualties then every single war before... Combined." Fantasia spat out her popcorn. "Wait what? That...thing-" "Ankylosaurias." Chrono corrected. "What you said! He caused a massive war? Definitely glad I'm dead by this time." "Why? Kent's gonna cause a war soon." "Fuck." - Kain slashes his axe, but is blocked by both Jericho, Tatiana, and Freya. Reck is also there, trying to block, but is constantly being pushed back. Jericho looked back to Reck and lunged at him tackling him between Kain's onslaught. "If you can't handle it step back. We need everyone at 100%." Reck stared at Jericho offended. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?!" "That's not at all what I'm saying!" Tatiana laughed. "That's what I would've meant." "Hey, I'm awesome!" Lester turned to his mandrill form, and slashed at Kain, helping them push Kain back a bit. Reck looked down, and a little bit depressed, twiddling his thumbs. "Ahh man." Jericho patted Reck. "No worries. Even you can get strong." Jericho smiled then jumped back and attacked Kain with a downward slash, followed by a massive expulsion of blood. Jakk appeared with a rock, and threw it at Kain, who slashed it. "MY ROCK ATTACK!" Jericho looked at his fist as blood encased it mimicking the appearance of rock. "Awesome.. BIO BIO BASH!" Jericho punched Kain back. Kain looked at Jericho annoyed. "At this moment you do realize you've messed up, right?" "What I did realize is that I have to be creative with my Attacks. Such as this one." Jericho dropped down and spun around on his hands swinging his legs around which leaked thin blades of blood. "Bio Bio Pinwheel!" Tatiana looked to Freya. "Pinwheel?" Kain was hit by the blood, but looked pissed, and moved his arm. The earth rose, and grabbed Tatiana, pulling her down. Tatiana looked up to Kain aggravated. "Okay then." She started struggling, trying to free herself. "When I get out I'm gonna stomp you until you're gasping for mercy!!" Jericho patted Tatiana and looked up to Kain. "No hurry. I can do it." "JERICHO D. RYDER! IF YOU TAKE THIS FROM ME ILL KILL YOU!" "In the words of our wise captain... Challenge accepted." Reck looked weirded out. "I'm sorry, I work for a guy who named an attack about himself, and I'm in the sane crew." "It's been so long since I've heard that word.. Seems like I've forgotten what it means." Drew laughed as he dragged along a fallen soldier. "Oh, hey Jericho." "Drew?! What're you doing here?!" "Uhhh.. Walking around, beating up some foot soldiers. Trying to make it back to the marines... They left me." Borg slashed down a dozen pirates, and nodded to Drew. "Yeah, same." Selena jumped on Brog. "I'll never leave ya boss!" Drew looked back to Jericho. "I don't know why they would leave us." "Maybe you guys were annoying or the weak links." Tatiana said coldly with an annoyed look on her face. "But I'm stronger than you." Drew said quickly. "And I'm almost on Hyperion's level... I think. He hasn't told me so I'm assuming." "Yeah, it's obvious no marine likes me." "Yeah Brog, people hate you." Drew looked past Brog at Selena. "Well. Except her. And sometimes me." Kain exhaled. "AM I BEING IGNORED?!" Drew looked to Kain with a straight face. "Excuse me sir, I'm talking to my... Acquaintance." "Drew, that's pushing it." "Oh... Then I'm talking to Brog." "Better." Kain had his eye twitching, and he gripped his axe. He noticed a blur, and blocked a kick from Kazakh. Kain smiled and looked over to Kazakh. "Admiral." Kazakh smiled slightly nervous. "K..Kain." "I heard of your terrifying reputation." "T...thank you..." Drew looked to Brog. "I know he's an admiral and all, but how terrifying could his rep be anyway?" "Let me tell you, he's known in parts of the New world as... 'The Plauge'. The only reason he's not the most scariest marine is his personality. If he wanted to, he could be the most terrifying marine we have." Drew looked impressed as he stepped behind Brog. "Well if that's true, I don't wanna be caught in the crossfire." He then patted Brog's gut with a goofy smile. "You got this big guy." Brog punched Drew, and Drew crumpled. "Do it again, and I'll hurt you." Drew nodded. "Noted. Ugh.. I probably shouldn't have had that halibut... But.. It was delicious." Hyperion laughed, and lifted Drew on his shoulder. "Agreed." "Where'd you come from!" Drew groaned. "I was always here. In bird form. Finding bread. You know. The usual. Sqwaa!!" "Please... Never do that again." "Fine." Hyperion flew at Orwell at hyper sonic speed, which made Orwell round house kick him. "Too slow." "It's never too slow! I'm Hyper Sonic Black Bird Hyperion!" He shot off hundreds of black feathers that sliced through the air, digging themselves either into Orwell or everything behind him. "Too weak." "Now that... Is understandable." "I swear, you 'legends' always shock me with how weak you all truly are." Giovanni roundhouse kicks Orwell, and Orwell is pushed back. "Say that again." Hyperion sat down and stroked his chin. "When you think about it you're fighting a legend before he becomes said legend therefore we're not legends, but legends in the making." Giovanni turned to Hyperion with a slightly irritated face. "You mind? I just said something cool and you interrupted it with logic." "I like to use logic when in pain." "Great." "Logic, the injured mans birthday cake." "And you stopped using logic." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc